Living with the countries
by numa numa waffless
Summary: Italy screws up and sends the countries to the real world. Lucky for them they meet a fan girl willing to take them in, seeing as her parents are gone. Can Zara help them get along, or will she lose her sanity trying?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia!

"And vhat, exactly is zat?" Germany pointed to the machine his Asian friend brought over.

"It's supposed to be a the first prototype for the first working time machine." Japan answered.

"That's so awesome dude! But, we all know that my scientist will be the first to do anything like that!" America. Obnoxious as always. Almost everyone was there. Japan wanted every one to see this. "Italy! Bro, where ya been?"

"Eating pasta~!" Italy looked at the strange device. "What's this!"

"It's a-"

"Pasta-making machine!" Italy pushed a big red button. A white light flooded the room.

"Pasta~!"

Xxx

"Ugh! Get off me, fatty!" Zara squirmed under the American. Her brunette hair was caught underneath her body.

"Fatty? I'm not fatty! I'm the hero!" He laughed on top of her.

"A-America?!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia!

"Wait, wait, wait. So let me get this straight." The countries sat in the girl's living room. It turned out that the girl was a witch. Apparently, she found an abandoned mansion when her parents died. She lived on her own. "So basically, you,"

She pointed to Japan. "Thought it would be a good idea to have complex machinery around him?"

She pointed to Italy. "So he screwed up and sent you all here?"

"Basically, yes." Zara sighed.

"Well, at least your countries I can tolerate. I can't stand Turkey!" She didn't like his attitude. She sighed. "Alright, you might as well stay with me. I'll show you to your rooms."

Xxx

The room arrangements wound up something like:

America and Italy

Germany and Russia

Canada and Japan

France and Switzerland

And

England and China

Zara put then together based on who wouldn't kill each other. With the possible exception of France and Switzerland. She put them together in case France tries anything funny. Though she did consider putting Canada with France instead, being the Franada Fangirl she was.

"Yo Zara babe, got any food!" America called to her from down stairs.

"Check the fridge!" She yelled back.

Things were about to get very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia!

Zara smoothed down her skirt as she leaned against her locker. "And then, she said-"

Her mind started to wander from the conversation. Something wasn't right. She made sure all of the countries would be entertained and put Germany and Switzerland in charge of keeping the order around her home. So, what was it? "Zara Castor, report to the principals office, please."

"Ooooo. Zara, always getting into trouble!" Her friend joked. She waved her hand dismissively.

Xxx

"Zara!" The witches eye twitched when she saw the Italian. "You forgot your lunch, so I made you better one! This time, it's pasta, and not a soggy old sandwich!"

"Miss Castor, do you know this man?" The principal asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, I do. But, may I have a word with him first?" She pulled Italy out of the room, into the hall. "Italy! What are you doing here!?"

"Well, me, Mr. America and Mr. Russia got bored, so we decided to visit you!" Zara face palmed.

"And where are they now?"

"Mr. America ran off as soon as we got inside, and Mr. Russia went after some small boy who tripped over his scarf!" She took the country's hand and went back in the office.

"May I use the phone?" The secretary nodded. She quickly dialed her home phone.

"Hello?"

"Japan! I need you to tell England and Germany to get over here ASAP!" The calmest of the countries would be the only ones there, so she figured it would be ok to take the two men. Besides, she would need their help. England to control America, and Germany in case she needed some muscle to handle Russia.

Xxx

"England! Germany!" Zara waved to the two. They meet in the middle.

"Italy! Vhere have you been!? We looked everywhere for you!" Germany scolded his friend.

"No time for that! England, I need your help in finding America! Germany, we need to find Russia before he kills somebody!"

Xxx

Zara went with Germany to find Russia, while Italy went with England to find America. "There! Oh no! There's Max!"

Germany held back Russia's arm before her could hit the boy with the lead pipe. Zara grabbed said boy and started running. She went a few steps and let go of Max, who ran down the hall. "Russia!"

"I was only having a little fun, da?"

Xxx

"Now, where would we find America?" She scratched her chin. She had sent Germany and Russia home, she only had to find the rest of them.

"The cafeteria!"

Xxx

"Ha ha! I'm the hero!" America stood on top of a table as food was flung all around him. The cafeteria was in chaos. He had started a food fight.

"Get down from there, you clotpole!" England pulled the country down as a small ball of spaghetti was thrown at him and hit him in the face.

"Pasta!"

Xxx

"Woah! What happened to-" England raised his palm to the girl.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Actually, all of your all a mess!" She sighed and slouched. "Guess it's laundry day..."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia!

OH...MEIN...GOTT!

I just watched Paint It White and my brain just exploded!

Thanks to LadyBookworm18!

Xxxx

Zara yawned. Mornings were not her thing. But...For some reason...She couldn't shake the feeling that her bed was...warmer somehow. "Shit!"

She jumped out of bed as she realized that their was another person in it. She pulled back the covers to reveal Italy. "Oh thank the gods."

She sighed in relief, as she had been afraid of it being a molester that broke into her house. Or worse:

France.

She walked out of her room, dragging the sleeping Italian.

The young girl went to the room across the hall and lightly knocked on the door. When she got no answer, she slowly opened it.

Germany was sleeping soundly in his bed, while Russia's was already empty. Zara didn't really care. She dumped Italy on Germany's bed and went out of the room.

She smelt something delicious coming from her kitchen. Yet, something foul as well.

"We're eating my cooking you git! So, get the bloody hell out of here."

"Non! Non! Your cooking is terrible! You have horrid taste!"

Zara rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. As she suspected, England and France were fighting. "Don't fight comrades. Lets become one with Mother Russia. Da?"

"Hey, idiots! Keep it down or I'll shoot your heads off!" She stuck her head in the hall where Switzerland was yelling from his bedroom door.

"Switzerland, I swear, if you shoot one bullet in this house-" She threatened. She was pretty sure that her insurance didn't cover crazy-trigger-happy-countries on their plan. She went back into the room.

"Friends, why don't we all just calm down!"

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry guys! The hero's here!" She looked behind the country with the big ego and saw Canada smiling with his bear. She walked over to him. And patted him on the head.

"Your the only sane person here Canada. I feel bad for you." He seemed a little shocked that she spoke to him, but smiled anyways.

So, Germany, Italy and China were still sleeping, Switzerland was in his room, trying to get back to sleep, and the rest were in the kitchen.

Things calmed down after a while. They sat down, the others came in with Germany yelling to Italy about staying in his own bed, and they all ate breakfast together.

But, the scones were awful.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Hetalia!

This chapter was written with Amydiddle, awesomepsyco, and HunterArtimist4

After breakfast, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, aru!"

"Thank you, China!" Zara called back. "Who would come over to my house...? Oh no."

She heard a squee come from the door. She face palmed at the sight when she walked in the room it came from.

Alexandra, Alex to her friends, looked from the hyper pink blob, to the country being glmoped by said blob. She brushed her knee-length blood red hair out of her face and looked at her friend.

To say she was out of the ordinary was true. Sometimes Zara wondered how they became friends.

Alex was a 15 year old, had unnaturally blood red hair, skull earrings, a ruby nose ring, her skin was a pale color and eyes an Emerald green. On her shirt was a picture of the murderous redheaded Shinigami from Black Butler (Grell). She wore black skinny jeans, and red converses. And well she barely let emotions show unless she was comfortable in the present company.

"So...how do you explain this?"

The 'pink blob' squeed excitedly as she jumped off of the previously glomped nation. She had starwberry blond shoulder-length hair and rainbow colored eyes. She was wearing dark jeans, bergundy red convers, and a Hetalia t-shirt.

After her outburst Alex hit her in the back of the head to calm her down and then she decided to start her explanation. "It doesn't matter how they got here! All that matters is that they are and we're all gonna be together forever and live happily ever after! "

She smiled wider and hugged China once again.

"Hey Zara babe! Do you have any hamburger- wait whos those two?" America walked in "Why does one of them look like Grell from Black Butler?"

"I don't know! I don't keep up with the fashion world! And no, we do not have any hamburgers. we're going to the mall later. We can picked stuff up there." Zara replied to the american.

"Ok, whatevs. I'm goin to watch tv." America said.

"Ok, just don't wreck my house!" Zara said back to him, while the american walked off.

Xxx

"Yay! The mall! Lets get lost!" Olivia screamed and ran through the automatic doors.

"Not so fast." Alex grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back. "Zara, hand me the 'precaution'."

"Got it!" Zara opened up her bag and pulled out a child-leash. Olivia whined as she could no longer move freely, as she was put in the leash.

Canada, Switzerland, Germany, and Russia stayed at home while the others went with the girls.

Alex held onto the other end to the bunny-backed child-leash and lead her toward Hot Topic, not caring about the protests or the whining that she wanted to go to the Disney Store...and lets say the Alex also thought it was a good idea to drag the stuck up Brit along saying he need a new look, much to the Brit's unhappiness.

"I understand why you have to drag that nutter with you." England said gestering towards the still-pouting ball of energy."But, why the hell do I need to be here?"

"I don't know!" Olivia said in an over dramatic tone. "Alex! Can we go to the Disney Store after this? Please, please, please, please, please! And can we take Iggy too? He looks funny when he's angry."

The grumpy brit simply glared at the smiling girl as they entered the store.

Xxx

America had managed to get seperated from the rest of the group. the first thing he did, was looks for the food market, and to his luck he found a McDonalds. "I'll have a double cheeseburger with large fries and a super-sized shake."

America ordered at the front. He then went to sit down to wait for his meal, but there were no seats left except for one beside a strange girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and a blue streak in her hair, wearing ripped up jeans, a t shirt, and some black converses. "Hey can I sit with you?"

"Ya, sure." The girl replied.


End file.
